A Swelling Rage
by crysta656
Summary: Hermione Granger always thought of herself as a calm woman.She wasn't quick to temper or fast to judge. She accepted things as they arose with grace and poise. She was level headed. She was strong. Until she fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

A Swelling Rage

Chapter 1

The air around her had a strong bite to it. Cold pricks of icy wind seemed to cut through the wool of her coat as she made her way down the leaf covered lane. Normally she would have thought that it was a beautiful, idyllic scene, like something from a movie or the cover from a vintage record that her dad kept boxed in the garage.

The fall trees overhead were shaking their limbs and letting their brilliantly colored leaves fall to the ground in a graceful dance. The autumn sun above was casting it's golden rays through the foliage and turning the unusually cold fall day into something that was sprinkled with magic.

The scene triggered as stunning for only a moment in her mind before it was quickly pushed back with an onslaught of images that overtook her whole body. She stopped for a moment and clutched one of the fence posts to steady the racking anger that was rolling through her.

_Breathe, Hermione. Just breathe._

The words ran over and over in her mind until she had calmed down enough to take another step closer to the office at the end of the lane. She contemplated just turning around and going back to her newly rented flat just so that she wouldn't have to face him. She didn't want to see him, didn't want to face what he had done to her, to them. But, that wasn't her. She was stronger than him and she had never turned away from something that scared her.

As she got to the door, she gathered her courage around her like a thick winter cloak and knocked on the door. It was only a few moments before a middle aged man came to the door, but to her it felt like an eternity as her heart was beating furiously in her chest.

The man, David Jacoby showed her through his offices, introducing her to his staff and telling her how they had taken the historic town home and renovated it to suit their working needs. She was sure that she nodded her head appropriately and answered when he asked her questions or her opinion. She even gave his secretary her coat and gloves when asked. Nothing he said however registered. She almost felt like she was in an increasingly heavy fog with each step that brought them closer to his office.

Hermione knew that he was sitting just beyond the door. He would probably be in one of his best suits, a black Tom Ford with a pale blue Brioni French-Cuffed dress shirt. He would be sitting there with his hand cuffed just under his chin and his pointer finger resting just on his lips. There would probably be a tumbler of the finest whiskey in his hand. She knew that his glass would have three ice cubes in it and that he had only taken a sip or two while he waited.

He would be put together and calm. His heart wouldn't be racing in his chest and he wouldn't be breaking out in a cold sweat. He would be perfectly composed and without flaw. He would be the personification of everything that she wasn't at this moment in time and she hated him for it.

"Are you ready to go in?" The lawyer asked as they stood in front of the door.

"Yes," was her quiet response as the door opened silently on it's hinges.

She took the seat that was offered to her without looking at the other man in the room. He was only a few inches away from her, close enough that if he were to stretch out his fingers, they would touch hers. She folded her hands in her lap so as not to be tempted. She yearned for him with every aching beat of her heart, but with every breath she took she hated him more.

She raised her head slowly and looked at Jacoby. He was obviously at odds with the situation. Like everyone, he wasn't surprised that the two of them were here, but there was also a part of him that had watched the Prophet and had believed that the couple seated before him had been completely in love.

A slight movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to turn her head and look at him. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest as she took him in. He was still the same as he had always been. Cold gray eyes, noble cheekbones and haughty mouth. His body was still as strong, still hard and unbending. She had been right, he was wearing the Tom Ford but not the Brioni. In it's place was the snowy white Black Label Ralph Lauren that she had gotten him for his birthday the previous year. She doubted that he even realized which shirt it was.

She closed her eyes momentarily to shut out her emotions and turned back to the attorney.

"Can we make this quick? I have furniture being delivered tonight and I would like to be home to direct them?" Hermione wasn't sure if her tone came off as cold or weak, but she saw the man next to her grip the arms of his chairs so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Of course, Madame Malfoy, now..."

"Granger." She corrected the lawyer, softly. "My last name is Granger."

The attorneys intake of breath was audible throughout the room. She kept her eyes on her lap as he shuffled through his papers with a nervous energy.

"I understand that you don't wish to get anything. None of the money, houses or art, correct?" Jabocy asked, his eyes scanning over the documents in front of him.

"That is correct." She confirmed while the man beside her stiffened further.

"Mr. Malfoy would like for you to take the London house and the Chelsea cottage along with a monthly alimony payment."

"That is very generous of Mr. Malfoy, but like I stated in our previous meetings, I have no wish for it." She replied calmly.

"You're being unreasonable."

His voice cut through the armor that she had wound around herself. The terrible pressure in her chest increased as his voice seeped into her, opening the wounds in her heart to a wrenching degree. His tone was even, although bordering on the sharp edge of anger.

"Take the money and the houses, please." Lucius said with a strained voice, his penetrating eyes finally landing on her and bringing her anger and pain straight out of it's apparently poorly constructed cage.

"No. I don't want anything but to be free of you." She said icily, even though her heart and mind warred within her.

"To be free of me? That's all you want of me?" He asked, his tone changing from his usual indifference to a fueled violence.

Neither noticed that the attorney had stepped out of the room or that the walls were now shimmering pale silver with a muffilato spell activated and assuring their privacy.

"Yes, Lucius. I just want to be free. I can't look at you without... I can't even stand to think about..." She cut herself off as the words were still too difficult to actually speak, so she did the only thing that she could do, she gathered her courage about her shut off her emotions and looked at him with emotionless eyes. "Just agree to the terms and let's be finished with this. We will both be better off."

He was in front of her in a flash, his body moving like a snake, lethal and ready to strike out at it's prey. His strong hands were beside her arms, gripping the sturdy leather of her chair, his skin close enough to cause the downy hairs that covered her flesh to stand on end. His scent, an intoxicating infusion of citrus, man and danger filled her senses as tears worked their way out from behind her eyes.

"You will never be free of me." His husky voice sounded in her ear as his pale, silken hair brushed over her collar bone and tops of her breasts. "Listen to me good, my darling. Every night that we are apart I will be thinking of you. I will be imagining you next to me, reaching out for me just as I have done every night since you've been gone. I'm as much a part of you as you are of me and when you have finally forgiven me for my sins, we can pick the pieces back up and start to rebuild."

His haunting words sank into her mind, searing her with their promise. She almost gave in and called the whole thing off she wanted him so badly, until the image of him that was forever burned in her mind made it's reappearance and showed his words as lies.

She said nothing and made no movements to acknowledge what he had said. She was completely silent even though her white towering rage was dying to make it's way out.

He backed up from her slowly and smoothed out his coat, his normal facade and elegance slowly slipping back into place. The only difference was his eyes. They still held the regret, shame, love and yearning that she had seen in him since everything fell apart on that night a month ago.

He walked slowly away from her to stand at the door.

"Take the houses and money, Hermione. It's not a request." He slipped silently out of the door, leaving only his scent to linger on her clothes and in her hair.

She knew that she only had a few moments to compose herself before Jacoby returned. She wiped the silent tears from her eyes that she hadn't known were falling and reigned her distraught emotions back in. She was strong and she could do this.

_Breathe, Hermione. Just breathe._

When the attorney came back in and was again seated in his chair, she knew that she was the picture of a calm, level headed woman and not a woman who was falling apart in literally every sense of the word.

"Mr. Jacoby, I will acquiesce to the homes and the money." She agreed.

"That is wonderful. I know that Mr. Malfoy will be greatly pleased."

"I'm sure that he will be. However, as soon as the deeds and funds are signed over to me, I would like you to draw up a new contract and have the assets that Mr. Malfoy has given to me signed over to his son and heir, Draco Malfoy. They are Malfoy possessions and seeing as how when the divorce is final, I will no longer be a Malfoy, I would prefer that they stayed with the family."

If he was shocked, he had the tact and grace to not show it. "Of course, Ms. Granger."

In less than ten minutes the papers were signed and she was free. In her heart, though, she knew that she would never be free.

She collected her bag and coat as the attorney showed her out.

"I know it isn't my place to say anything, but isn't there something that can be done to heal the rift between the two of you?" Jacoby asked kindly, his brown eyes full of compassion for the woman standing in front of him.

"I appreciate your concern Mr. Jacoby. Lucius... Mr. Malfoy and I..." She took a deep breath and turned to go out the door, words continuing to escape her. "Thank you." She whispered and walked out into the night.

"I brought wine, cookies, ice cream and crisps. Pick your poison." Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass said as Hermione sank down onto her new couch, feeling weary with every move she made.

She was tired, both emotionally and physically and Draco's wife being here was the last thing she wanted, even though she knew that Astoria meant well and was clearly concerned for her friend.

Astoria rolled her eyes and sighed heavily while reaching behind the sofa to pull out a bottle of Chase Vodka from her extremely rare Diamond Birkin that Hermione herself had helped Draco obtain at a Muggle auction. "The hard stuff it is, I suppose."

"I really don't think that this is a good idea tonight, Astoria." Hermione said, wrapping herself up tighter in the extremely soft white waffle blanket that she had stolen from the foot of her bed after the furniture movers had left.

"I think we should." Astoria said matter-of-factly as she poured them shots. "You need to get some of it out and I think you know that. So, you have two options. We can do this my way or Draco's way and I assure you, mine will be better."

"That depends on what Draco had in mind." Hermione mumbled under her breath as she swallowed the shot. The liquid burned down her throat and rested in her stomache, creating a slow numbness that seeped through her veins like a slowly killing fire. She held her glass out for another as the girl next to her smiled.

"So, what will you do now?" Astoria asked, her emerald eyes shining with sadness for her friend.

"Go back to work, get a dog, start saving for retirement." Hermione offered with a smirk, although the idea of a dog did appeal to her, maybe a Golden Retriever.

She caught the look in her friends eye and halted the speech she knew was coming with a fierce glare.

"No, Astoria." She said vehemently, her tone stinging like a whip making contact with sensitive flesh.

"I just don't understand and neither does Draco." Astoria said, her eyes searching Hermione's face, hoping to see the answers that the couple were keeping tight lipped about."Why are the two of you getting a divorce? What has happened between the two of you that you can't work it out?"

Unbidden, the image rushed forth again, but with it was also the rest of the picture. A petite witch with shining golden hair and the famous Malfoy diamonds dripping against her throat. She could still hear the mumured voices from that night, smell the beeswax that the elves had used on the wooden banister and more importantly, the excitement that she had felt as she rushed through the doors of the manor, eagerly searching out her husband. She could even remember the vase of lilies on the hall table that she had stared at to keep the burning tears from falling down her cheeks as reality set in.

Sensing Astoria's sharp eyes on her, she remembered the promise that she had made to herself. No one would ever know, they would never know the whole story no matter how much they cared about her and her about them. Their pity would break her and crush what little pride she had left. She wouldn't be able to handle it if that was gone too.

"We just weren't meant to be." She said, her tone attempting to sound nonchalant but failing miserably. "End of story."

"Hermione..."

"Don't, Astoria." Her denial was harsh and she knew it as a flash of hurt crossed her friend's face. "Look. Just give me some time. Let me sort things out in my head and then we can talk."

Her friend nodded her head in agreement even though Hermione could tell that Astoria wasn't ready for the conversation to over. With a defeated sigh, Astoria stood up and picked up her bag. "Ok, Hermione. When you're ready, I'll be here. So is Draco."

Astoria gave her a quick hug and slipped out of the flat, a tender and comforting look her goodbye.

Hermione looked around her flat and hated it. It lacked the warmth of the manor. The walls were bare and the furniture the run of the hill tan suede. There were no nick knacks resting peacefully on the shelves, no pictures adorning the end tables. Even her books were packed away in a box that was shoved into the back of one of the closets. She didn't want any memories out on display to torture her with what had been.

She took another shot and stood up, suddenly feeling chocked and suffocated by the walls surrounding her. She slipped on a pair of boots over her yoga pants and the soft fleece that Astoria had given her a few years before. She contemplated on where to go, but decided to just walk and see where it took her.

It was cold out, but it didn't penetrate her. She was painfully numb. The wounds on her heart were too deep, too raw and bleeding to allow anything else to touch her. All she felt was her pain and the boiling rage under her skin.

Her new neighbors nodded to her as they finished walking their dogs or coming in from work, but she was oblivious. Her thoughts were centered on her life.

People had always been confused about her decision to start a relationship with Lucius Malfoy. How could they not? He had been a Death Eater, had hated anyone that lacked pure blood and had on many occasions tried to harm not only her, but her friends as well. But none of that mattered when she finally got to know him.

It had started out slowly. They would meet occasionally at a Ministry party or fundraiser. They would make some small talk, catch up on the _hello, how do you do's? _and then go off on their merry way without a second thought of the other. With each chance meeting though, there was a promise of at the least conversation and at the most friendship. They didn't really meet on a personal basis until one afternoon in the park outside of the Ministy.

The ground had been slightly damp so she had transfigured one of the napkins in her take out bag into a proper blanket. After finishing her meal, a chicken ranch sandwich and apple crisps, she had spread her legs out to enjoy the feel of the warm spring sun seeping into her skin. Lucius had walked by as she was leaning back on her elbows and when she had looked up, his face had been all she had seen.

A light conversation about a new piece of legislation had turned into a coffee and tea invitation. Tea had turned into lunch a week later where the topic changed to personal interests and passions. Watercress sandwiches turned into dinner in London not too long after that where the center of conversation had turned to the futureand before she knew it they were in the Swiss Alps to celebrate the Christmas holiday and she came home with a proposal she hadn't been able to refuse.

She had fallen helplessly in love with Lucius Malfoy in less than a year and became his wife in less than two. She was happy, they were happy and she thought she had finally found her forever, with him of all people. They weren't ideal and definitely didn't fit into any mold that society would like, but they were true to themselves and true to each other, for a time until it all fell apart.

_Breathe, Hermione. Just breathe._

Diamonds dripping with light from the candles on the table.

Leaving her coat on the floor in her excitement, for once not caring that the elves were going to pick it up later after her.

His blonde head tilted to the side with his lips sampling the golden flesh.

A searing pain began a journey that radiated out from her stomache, burning its way up her chest and finally stinging her eyes making it impossible for her to think, move or function.

_Breathe, Hermione. Just breathe._

She didn't breathe, she ran, as the memories threatened to take hold of her completely, burying her and suffocating her under their weight. Tears blurred her vision as she slipped in between people trying to make their way home from work or after dinner drinks. Briefcases were slammed into her elbows as the people around her shouted at her to slow down or pay attention to where she was going. She didn't care though, all she could think about was running away from it all. Then she fell, arse over elbows, right into the arms of Theodore Nott.


	2. Chapter 2

A Swelling Rage

Chapter 2

He had kind eyes was the first thing she thought as she shook the confusion that ran through her as she pulled her palms up off the pavement, tiny bits of dirt and debris falling off as she attempted to sit up. She didn't remember the how of her current situation, although she did remember a foolish stumble, a very hard, masculine chest and strong arms and then the unforgiving cement.

"Not so fast." He said softly, bending down on his haunches to keep her in place as he checked her over. He held his hands up to her head, indicating that he wanted to touch her.

She stared at him with a dumbfounded expression on her face as he looked on with slight amusement dancing across his very handsome features.

"Would you mind?" He gestured again, before deciding that she was probably a bit addled in the brain and touched her anyway.

His hands felt good on her scalp as they skimmed over the various ridges and bumps along her head. He had nice hands, she thought as her brain started to function again. Hermione felt his fingers skim up along her neck, feeling the bones and checking the alignment before cupping her head in such a way that she was able to smell his cologne on the fine wool of his sleeve. He smelled divine, like a new Lexus with a butter soft leather interior meeting a splash of gin and juniper.

"Ouch," she said as his fingers ran along the crown of her head.

"Sorry," he muttered but went back to checking her head methodically, although his fingers were more careful as they moved from her head to check her limbs.

While he was perusing her various parts for bruises, contusions and lacerations, she took a moment to look him over. He was dressed in a deep black suit, an expensive Zegna if she had to place a bet and a deep red tie with a slight pattern that rested against a crisp white oxford. He had deep chocolatey hair that was slightly layered and falling in his eyes with each movement he made. "You need a haircut." She blurted out, quickly covering her mouth at her outburst which pulled a deep chuckle out of him as he stepped back and held his hand out to her.

"I'll remember that." He grinned as he helped her to her feet.

She groaned as the blood rushed back into her limbs as she experimented with them, feeling slightly sore, but still alive. "Thank you." She replied, slipping her hand off of his sleeve as she now had full control over her body again.

"You're quite welcome, Hermione Granger." He said with a grin as she patted off her bottom and pulled her hair back up into a ponytail, attempting to restore some type of dignity.

"You remember me?"

"Obviously," he joked as he held his arm out to her again. "Can I escort you home?"

She looked around her and saw that she was still very much in Muggle London and there probably wasn't anyone around who would recognize her and spread some kind of malicious gossip about her to sell more papers about the now Ex Mrs. Malfoy.

All too quickly, the brief excursion from her situation ended and she was forced to relive the memories again.

Soft feminine laughter meeting a deep baritone of seduction.

White lilies in a crystal vase.

A small piece of paper slipping to the polished marble floors from her fingers.

_Breathe, Hermione. Just breathe._

"That's probably not the best of ideas for me right now." She told him, her voice starting to crack.

He looked at her sadly for a moment, although she just somehow knew that he wasn't pitying her. "I just heard. Should I congratulate you or buy you a drink to help ease your sorrow?" He leaned into her fractionally, just enough so that she got another whiff of his unique scent. "Although, as your Healer at the moment, I can't really recommend alcohol after taking such a fall."

She laughed as he pulled away with a wink. "You're a doctor?"

"Yes, well, a Healer but Doctor is fine by me. So, what will it be? Allow me to walk you home or take you out for a spot of coffee and then take you home?"

"I don't know, with everything going on and I'm clearly a mess in the head right now..." She stopped herself because she knew that she had passed the point of making any sense. "I'll take that walk home... only if I'm not keeping you from something important." She added as an afterthought.

"The only thing I have on my schedule is making sure that my new patient gets home safely without injuring herself further." He joked and held his arm out to her, making their way through London to her new flat.

She felt awkward standing in front of her door with a man who wasn't Lucius. She didn't know if she should invite him in and offer him tea and biscuits or should she say thank you and then shut the door? Hermione felt odd, but there was something awfully freeing in having this amount of time to focus on something else besides Lucius' parting words at the office.

_I will be imagining you next to me, reaching out for me just as I have done every night since you've been gone._

As soon as the words filtered into her mind, she made up her mind and asked him in. He smiled at her and stood to the side as she tried to unlock the door with her key. With her nerves starting to set back in, Theodore took the key from her and without any effort or awkwardness, turned the lock smoothly and put his hand at the small of her back to let her in.

"Thank you," she offered as she took in the smell of her new flat. He followed quietly behind her and set his trench on the back of her sofa as she set herself to making tea. Her eyes trailed his as he took in her flat, noticing the blank boring walls, serviceable furniture and complete lack of creature comforts.

"I know, it leaves a bit to be desired." She said with a shrug, setting the tray of tea and cups on the coffee table. "I haven't been up for decorating, that's more Luc... Astoria's thing."

If he noticed her slip up, he didn't comment on it.

"Astoria always did have an eye and flair for design. I was round at Draco's old penthouse a few weeks back and she's really transformed the place." He replied, taking a sip of his tea. "This is quite good, what's your secret?"

"Fresh milk and a drop of lavender. Milk poured first, then the tea and then the lavender."

"Another thing I will have to remember," he commented, "along with the haircut."

"Yes, mustn't forget the haircut. It would be a shame to be treating a patient and misread the diagnosis and give them the wrong potion or healing spell." She laughed softly, feeling miraculously at ease despite her what was going on in her head and with her emotions. "So, what has Astoria done to the Penthouse? I heard Draco talking about transforming it into one massive man cave."

"Ah, she's done a bang job of it. All leather and mahogany, fine Romanian cigars and rows of Muggle arcade games. The pool table was arriving when I was there and I helped take it out of the packaging. It's a true man pad, although nary a bikini clad bombshell in sight." He said, leaning back against the arm of the sofa.

"That sounds like her, although how she would even think that her husband would find anyone besides her attractive, I'll never know. I never thought to see the day that Draco Malfoy would love anyone more than himself, but I am so happy to be proven wrong." Hermione replied, plopping a chocolate biscuit into her mouth.

"I know he was a real prat in school, but Lucius did set a good example for him in how to love a woman." Theodore said, immediately regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth. "Shit, I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to... what I meant to say is..."

"It's ok." She tried to sound like it didn't matter or that it didn't hurt her, but in reality, her heart was racing at actually hearing Lucius' name said aloud, coupled with the _love_ word was just too much and her tears from earlier came back with a vengeance.

She was sure that words were flying out of her mouth at warp speed, but she couldn't actually process what she was saying and she knew that huge pieces of her tattered life were coming out of the darkness and into the light. To make it worse, she was telling it all to Theodore Nott, a very good family friend of not only Draco's, but Lucius as well.

"Oh, bullocks." She said, still half blubbering and trying to get control of her runaway mouth and emotions.

"It's fine, Hermione. Sometimes we need to share our grief and sometimes it's easier to let it out to a complete stranger." He said, trying to be comforting to a woman that he barely knew and hadn't seen in years.

"That's just it, you're not a complete stranger. You're close with Draco and have known Lu... him for a long time. It's not fair of me to unburden this all to you." She said, collecting the tea and taking it into the kitchen even though he still had more than half a cup that had been on his way to his lips before she whisked it out of his hands, leaving him dumbfounded as to what he did wrong.

"Maybe you should leave." She suggested, walking over to the door. "Thank you for your assistance with my fall, but I assure you I'm fine and the only thing bruised is my pride."

When he didn't seem to get the message, she picked up his coat and handed it to him, a very rude thing to do, her conscience reminded her, but she blocked it out, ready to just be alone so that she didn't have to put up any walls or false pretenses. She simply wanted to drink some of Astoria's fine liquor and drop into a dead sleep so that the memories would start fading and she could begin the slow process of piecing together a life that didn't include Lucius Malfoy.

Taking his coat from her and slowly slipping it on his shoulders, he paused as he stood next to her. "I really didn't mean to offend you, Hermione and truly, I don't mind listening and being a friend to you if you need one."

"I appreciate the offer Theodore, but I'm really not any good company right now. For Merlin's sake, my divorce was just finalized today. I'm barely even functioning at the moment, let alone trying to make friends with former enemies." She sighed deeply, a mixture of frustration, anger, guilt and sadness as she opened the door.

He stepped just beyond the threshold and gifted her with a genuinely caring smile. "I'm not your enemy, Hermione Granger."

She began to argue back, but he disapparated with a pop, leaving her standing there with her mouth open, effectively cutting off the reply that was right on her lips.

Hermione Malfoy, no, Granger wasn't used to having nothing to do. She wasn't the type to sit around and watch the world happen around her. She was an in the action kind of girl, always contributing her part and enjoying it immensely. That used to be her, but today, she didn't resemble that girl at all. Today she was just numb and still in her pajamas even though it was past three in the afternoon. She hadn't eaten breakfast, hadn't taken a shower and still hadn't brushed her teeth which was extremely UN-Hermione Malfoy err Granger-ish. She was content to lay there, still as death, counting the dust bunnies that were flying above her head in the afternoon light.

A knock at her door wasn't enough to get her out of bed today. The world could go to hell in a hand basket today for all she cared. Today was about her and wallowing. With the fourth knock she rolled over and stuffed her pillow around her head, intending to block out the would be intruder for good. She had just started to fall back into a worn out from crying sleep when she felt the bed dip beside her and a hand reach over and smack her bum.

"Who in the name of Circe..." She ripped the pillow off of her head and turned to see the person beside her, eyes narrowing in a furious rage. "Draco Malfoy, I swear to Merlin if you don't get out of here right now I will hex you worse than Professor Moody on his best day."

It was funny how the person that she hadn't been able to stomach for the majority of her life was now one of her closest friends and allies. She had spent holidays with him and his wife, celebrated birthdays together, been totally pissed at the pubs together and have even, on a few occasions seen each other in the buff. She would have normally been over joyed to see Draco Malfoy and wouldn't have given a thought to him jumping into bed with her for a conversation, but today she was not normal. Today, Draco Malfoy was the last man on earth that she wanted to see, well, maybe second to last man.

"Whoa, put the wand arm away, kitten." He said, backing up only a scant inch or so but definitely not off of her bed, out of her room or out of her flat. "I just came by to see how my dear mummy was doing this fine afternoon."

She sat up in bed, pushing her riotous hair out of her swollen eyes. "Did he send you?" She asked, guessing his true motive.

"Now, would I actually do anything that my father asks or tells me to do? I'm a grown man step-Mummy and not ruled by my aging fathers whims." Draco replied, puffing his chest out and squaring his shoulders.

"He asked you." She said dryly, not believing his act for one moment.

"Totally." He relented, relaxing and laying back against her pillows.

"Comfortable?" She asked snidely as she burrowed back down into the covers and placed the pillow back over her head. Maybe he would get the message.

"Extremely. You know, I could actually lay down and take a nap. I had no idea that Muggle beds could be so cozy. You've been holding out on me, step-mummy!" He exclaimed as she felt him actually laying down next to her.

"Make sure you get really comfortable so that I can smother you with a pillow if you call me that one more time."

"What's that? I could have sworn you just made a threat against my life, but I can't be sure as it was all muffled. Now, I know that my dear friend would not threaten me." He smirked while pulling the pillow up off her head and taking a really good look at her. "I know you're not ok." He commented a few moments later, his eyes locked with hers as he made his concern evident in the sudden softness of his voice.

"No, I'm not. I'm really not, but, I will be."

"He really misses you, Hermione. Can't you find it in you to forgive him? I mean, you forgave him for trying to accidentally kill you in second year. You forgave him for almost killing you in fifth year and you forgave him for letting my aunt torture you in your former home. What could he have done that was so much worse than all of that?" He asked, not trying to be a prat, but honestly wanting to know what had gone so wrong between them.

"I'm not telling you Draco and I would suggest that you leave it alone. It's not something that I'm ever going to talk about with you or anyone so leave off. Let me have some kind of pride left."

"I understand, I had just hoped that I could get through where my wife failed." He shrugged, passing it off as if he was fine with everything, but she knew better. "Do you want to at least tell me why I got a note from your lawyer with a nice stack of deeds and a key to a sparkling new vault at Gringotts?"

Sitting up slowly, she grabbed her hair brush, deciding that if Draco was going to stay for a while, the least she could do was actually get up and talk to him face to face, making him tea and sandwiches, however, was too far of a stretch for her at the moment. "I imagine that the note would have gone along the lines of keeping Malfoy possessions in Malfoy hands or something similar."

"Right you are, Hermione. Ten points to Gryffindor." He clapped excitedly and pulled the papers out of his pocket, using his wand to enlarge them to their normal size. "Let's see. Deed for house in Wilton Crescent as well as a deed for a seven bedroom cottage in Chelsea. Yup, the deeds were in the name of one, Hermione Granger Malfoy. Hey, that's you!" he poked her with his wand. "and were transferred to one, Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Hey, that's me!" He sifted through the other papers, clicking his tongue on the roof of him mouth and showing a look of extreme concentration. "A ha, here it is. There will also be a thirteen hundred galleon deposit made monthly into vault 738 in the name of, oh look Hermione, there it is again, Draco Malfoy."

"You are such a prat." She said, pulling the papers from him and tossing them on the floor.

"Why aren't you keeping anything, Hermione? Father told me that all you took was your clothes and a few books, I mean, you left almost all of your rare editions. That's not like you."

She sighed and looked him in the eye. "I didn't want to further fuel the gossip that I had only married your father for his money because it was never about that for me. I just wanted it all to be over so that I could be free."

She could see the look that was forming in his eyes, the exact same shade as his fathers, and it made her want to be sick. "Don't you pity me, Draco Malfoy. Don't you dare. This was the best thing for all of us."

"If you are so sure that divorcing my father was 'the best thing' then why are you laying here in your bed with jammies at," he ticked as he checked his watch, a Patek Phillipe Complication, that was his birthday gift from Lucius and her last year, "four in the afternoon. You haven't even brushed your teeth. I mean honestly, you have morning breath, old girl."

"Give me a break, Draco. I had a rough day yesterday, I got DI-vor-ced." She pronounced slowly for him in case his brain wasn't comprehending what she was saying. "I'm not exactly functioning perfectly at the moment and I probably never have been which is probably why your father..." She caught herself before she went any further. Draco had an amazing ability to annoy her so much that she tended to lose her train of thought and go off blabbing all her secrets along the way.

His entire body perked up at the mention of his father. "Why father, what?" He asked eagerly, hoping to finally know why two people who were so right for each other fell apart.

"Which is probably why we should end this conversation." She ended, closing the conversation and locking it up tighter that fitting Hagrid into a teacup.

Draco sighed in resignation. "Fancy going to dinner with Astoria and I tonight?" He asked, but when he saw the look she flashed him he quickly amended his question. "I meant, want to do take out curry with Astoria and I tonight?"

"Give me a little bit of time and ask me again." She told him with a small smile, softening her voice for her friend and letting him know that she appreciated his concern.

They chatted for a few more minutes until she walked him to the door, giving him a kiss on the cheek and promising to call Astoria the next day before he left. An evening shower was coming down as he stepped out to the sidewalk, so he magicked himself and umbrella and opened it with a flourish, whistling as he went down the quiet street.

She shook her head at his antics and turned to go into the flat, but his voice halted her before she got in. "I know you still love my father, Step Mummy and I know for a fact that he is still madly in love with you despite whatever he's done. Maybe a bit of competition will make him fully see the error of his ways, Mummy dearest, so that he never does it again and we can go back to being a happy family again." He arched one pale eyebrow and gave her his signature smirk. "You know, now that I think of it, your name did happen to come up in conversation with a good friend of mine today. You should give my friend, the good doctor, Theodore Nott, a floo call sometime soon."

With a wink he resumed his saunter down the lane, whistling as if he didn't have a care in the world and swishing his umbrella from side to side like Gene Kelly, soaking the Muggles around him further with the water that slid off his umbrella.

"Prat," she said, closing the door and rolling her eyes. He was annoying, but his parting words had made an impact.

A small piece of paper slipping to the polished marble floors from her fingers.

_Breathe, Hermione. Just breathe._

Her mantra didn't work as she saw that small piece of paper sliding from her fingers again and again. It was such an innocuous little thing, but that paper had meant the world to her and she had thought that it would mean the world to him. As she thought about it more she felt a swelling rage running along her arms and down to her fingers. It made her magic crackle in the air and feel alive. Draco was right, a little competition would do just the trick, but she wanted more. She wanted revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

A Swelling Rage

Chapter 3

_8 Months Later_

Hermione Granger, used to be Malfoy, was a different woman. Gone was the shy bookworm who had been best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and gone was the girl who was always slightly unsure about her place in the world. Gone was the woman who trusted with her whole heart and most definitely gone was the woman that had married Lucius Malfoy and loved him unconditionally. Hermione Granger threw away the old Hermione Granger, used to be Malfoy, like an old shoe with a broken heel and refused to become her again.

Seven months in America, New York City to be exact, taught her to be a strong confident woman. A woman who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to use any means at her disposal be they her looks, her brains or manipulation. She got rid of the curls that had plagued her for life and in their place was straight long chocolate locks with sharp layers angling to her face, lending her a more lethal edge. She ditched her old wardrobe and replaced it with designer labels and haute couture.

When she left Britain, her friends had tried to convince her to stay, believing that she had gone off the deep end and wasn't thinking clearly from the emotional stress of the divorce. For the first time ever, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy had joined together for a cause, but they had experienced an epic fail. She was determined and none of them would have been able to change her mind. They under estimated her, not that she was surprised.

Yes, the old Hermione Granger, used to be Malfoy, was completely gone and in her place was a dangerous woman, equal to any man with one goal in front of her, revenge on Lucius Malfoy.

Now she stood in front of her floor to ceiling mirror in her new London flat, a titanium Bottega Veneta silk sheath draped around her body with nude Giuseppe Zanotti pumps on her feet. Her long hair was gathered sharply at the back of her neck and then left to fall down her back, a straight curtain of deep brown and mahogany. Her eyes were smoked out and her lips stained ruby red.

She wasn't nervous, she told her reflection, keeping a straight face and shutting down all external stimuli. She wasn't nervous at all. Returning to the British wizarding world would be a piece of cake for her now and she intended to make a splash that no one, especially Lucius Malfoy, would ever forget.

A low whistle from across the room brought her out of her musings.

"See something you like?" She asked him in a low seductive voice, parting her lips just the right way to make a man melt.

"You know I do," he said, stealthily moving to her side and wrapping his arms around her waist. His lips of course went to the sensitive shell of her ear and gave it an experimental lick as he whispered huskily to her, sending shivers up her body. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes," she replied, not having a single doubt. "I'm more than ready."

He stepped back from her and gave her the Manhattan once over that they had both perfected during their time in the States. "You definitely look ready." His hand slid smoothly and slowly down her arm to grasp her hand and turn her about once. "Yes, definitely ready there, but what about here?" He asked, pulling her back to him and running his fingers over her hair, careful not to budge a single strand.

"I've been ready for this for months, Theo and you know it." She reminded him icily, stepping out of his embrace and walking over to her vanity to add a spritz of eau D'hadrien to her wrists and neck. He didn't even blink an eye at her tone as he was the one who taught it to her and delighted in himself when she used it.

Hermione had floo called Theodore Nott exactly two weeks after her divorce had been finalized to see if he would like to go round for a coffee as a thank you for his assistance when she fell. She had caught him in the midst of packing though, having been offered a position as Head Healer at the very prestigious wizarding wing at Mt. Sinai Hospital in New York City. He had invited her through and she had helped him pack, eventually letting the whole story of her marriage to Lucius, the trauma that followed and Draco's idea out. He had understood perfectly her need for revenge as he himself had been in the same predicament less than a year earlier. A quick discussion to confirm plans had happened the next day and three days after that she was taking an international portkey with him, effectively saying goodbye to her life in order to learn how to be the new Hermione Granger.

They had an easy friendship of understanding. They held each other up through the rough patches when the memories were too hard to bear and helped each other try to forget the lingering pain in their hearts that haunted them still. They were one hundred percent on the same page and didn't pretend that there was ever something between them that wasn't. They touched when they needed to, kissed regularly and often times slept in the same bed after slating their desires, but they never touched each others hearts. Hearts were strictly off limits. Theirs was a relationship of mutual respect, admiration and basic needs, but never true love. They were simply there for the other person, ready to be whatever it was they needed them to be whenever they need it.

"I flooed Draco, him and Astoria will meet us in the Atrium at nine." He said, walking over to his closet to pull out a tie. "Black or gray?" He asked, holding them up in front of her.

"The black." She answered and then took the luxurious silk out of his fingers and slid it into place, carefully knotting it just the way he liked. "Very debonair," she said, stepping away from him and appreciating the way that his suit sat on his frame. "I had Caroline pick you up a gift before we left the city, would you like it?"

At his nod, she pulled out the small orange box and handed it to him, watching his face as he slowly opened it.

"Help me with it?" He asked, the corner of his mouth lifting up slightly and his eyes darkening with lust.

"Do you really have to ask?" She taunted back saucily and began pulling his belt out slowly, his eyes following its path inch by inch until he was groaning. "See something you like?" She asked him again.

"Always," he murmured, leaning down and capturing her lips in a bruising kiss as she worked his new belt into position. He pulled back a moment later, his thumb running over her lips delighting in the bright stain it left on the pad of his thumb. "Always."

"Did you want to write out separate checks for the donation or do one together?" Hermione asked him, breaking away from his hold as he switched out his platinum cuff links for onyx.

They had planned their reintroduction to wizarding Britain to happen at a fundraiser for St. Mungo's. Everyone that they knew would probably be there, including Lucius Malfoy who was the hospitals most generous donor.

"Same check, I think." She nodded at him in the mirror and quickly took out their joint check book and wrote out a sizable donation just as he picked up her small Alexander McQueen clutch and wrap. "Ready," he asked.

"Absolutely." She slipped the wrapper over her arms and then leaned into his embrace as he apparated them to St. Mungo's atrium. She experienced a slight moment of nerves as they were squeezed through the tight tube, but she felt Theo's arm tighten around her just a bit to remind her that he still had her, that he was still at her side.

They landed with nary a pop right in the middle of the atrium, hardly being spared a glance as other wizards and witches of import popped in as well. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a streak of red gown cross her vision and before she knew it she was wrapped up in the arms of one very pregnant, Astoria Malfoy.

She hugged her friend back, but shot Theo a glance of pure terror as the woman's ripe belly made contact with her. He made a slight cough, causing Astoria to let go and turn to the fellow Slytherin and strangle him in a hug as well, saving her from having a breakdown before she was able to actually accomplish anything. She gave him a look of gratitude then turned to greet Draco.

She was momentarily stunned at just how much he looked like Lucius. He had grown his hair out longer and his body was filling out more to the proportions of his father. The eyes, the face, the hair almost made him a spitting image of the man that she still desperately loved and hated with equal measure.

"Hello, Draco." Hermione said softly but cautiously, extending her hand for him to shake.

He looked at her in confusion, slowly trying to take in the woman in front of him. She was thinner, with more angles to her frame than curves. She was still beautiful to him though, she always would be, but there was something different about her. She looked essentially like Hermione, but seemed to lack the warmness that had been so uniquely her. The woman in front of him was beauty encased in ice.

He looked at the hand extended to him. There were no ink stains or paper cuts. Her nails weren't chipped, or clipped short but painted a deep black that contrasted with her gown and shoes. He looked again at her face, trying to find Hermione Granger in there and almost gave up for a moment until he really looked in her eyes and saw a deep sadness that he recognized. It was the same sadness that he saw in his father's eyes everyday for the past many months.

He ignored the hand that was reaching for him and slipped his arms around her, embracing her tightly and welcoming her home. "It's good to see you, Hermione. Very good." He whispered into her hair, giving her another tight squeeze just to reassure himself that it was really her.

Hermione stepped back from him and offered him a smile. "I understand that felicitations are in order."

"Yes, thank you."

"When is Astoria's due date?" She asked, feeling a prick of jealousy at the couples upcoming arrival.

"We are expecting her to arrive around mid June." She caught the look of excitement in his eyes and truly felt happy for him. Despite his tom foolery, she knew that he would make a wonderful father and Astoria, a very attentive and loving mother.

"Well, congratulations. The Malfoy family is truly blessed." She said, feeling a twinge of regret that she was no longer a part of their family.

"That we are. My father is obviously ecstatic and mother as well. From what I understand her current husband, the Italian Count will be changing his will to include his new "granddaughter"." She laughed at his roll of the eyes. "Italians."

"How did Lucius take the news of a girl? Was he disappointed?" She asked, feigning only a casual interest as she said his name, but really her heart was pounding and ready to burst out of her chest.

She could tell he was surprised when she brought him up by the way his expression narrowed at her. Hermione was convinced that everyone was likely to think that she was over her marriage to the elder Malfoy, but that was the furthest thing from her mind. She still thought of his almost every moment of the day. She still loved him, very much so, but her hatred hadn't diminished, not even one iota. If anything, it had grown, creating a presence inside of her that lived in harmony with her love, fueling further her desire for revenge. And she would have it, thanks to Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, and even Lucius himself, although the latter two didn't know it yet.

"Not disappointed. I don't know, Hermione, he's so different from the man he was. He was thrilled, obviously and still tells everyone he meets that he is about to be a grandfather, but it's like something is missing."

She just smiled at him as her magic pulsed through her fingers in response to the growing anger inside of her. "I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"I suppose," Draco replied, giving her a strange look. "He's going to be here tonight, did you know?"

"I assumed that he would be as he has a chair on the Board. Why, should I not be here?" She questioned him, taking a glass of champagne as Theo walked up next to her and pressed a soft kiss into her hair.

"Umm, no. I mean, Theo will be the new Head Healer, so if you guys are... well... together, you should be here."

"Mmm..." she agreed not committing to his statement one way or the other. Instead, she took a sip of her drink and leaned further into the man at her side. "Shall we find our table, Theo?" At his nod, she turned back to Astoria and Draco, "It was lovely to see you both. Be sure to let us know when you have a free evening. We would so love for you to join us for dinner one night and of course, you must let us know what should get for the baby."

"You're doing brilliantly," Theo whispered into her ear as they walked away from the couple to their seats at a table near the front of the room.

She took her seat and gazed around the room, recognizing several people while Theo chatted with an elderly wizard on their left about St. Mary's Wizarding Wing and their advancements in incorporating Muggle medicine with Wizarding healing. She listened for just a few moments before locating familiar faces.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, was speaking to Andromeda Tonks who had been a volunteer at the hospital since the war. Luna Lovegood was sitting in the corner, chatting animatedly to Neville Longbottom, her hands waving wildly in the air as he look on slightly confused. Ron and his wife Lavender were looking over the items up for auction, Ron looking slightly ill as Lavender exclaimed over some of the items. Harry and Ginny were seated at a table close by, but looked up and caught her glance, giving a wave in return. She knew that they would end up catching up sometime over the weekend. The people around her were still the same, but she still didn't see the one person that she wanted to see.

She caught sight of the donation director and quickly excused herself, grabbing her bag that contained the check. The director thanked her profusely and guaranteed her that the donation would be put to good use and she believed that it would.

She glanced over at their table and saw Theo still in conversation, so she took a moment to look at the items up for auction. Her nerves were a little on edge, so the distraction was definitely a welcome one. There was an old potions set that belonged to Nicolas Flamel, tickets to the Weird Sisters reunion concert, season box seats for the Holyhead Harpies, a seven day vacation for two at the popular Poseidon resort on Atlantis, and the original unedited manuscript of Hogwarts, A History. It was a rare item, one that she would absolutely love to have.

"Stunning, isn't it?" His breath was warm and fragrant on her cheek.

Hermione didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. There was only one man that she had ever met who could raise such awareness in her without even touching her. She breathed in slowly, relaxing her body and her mind while gathering her courage to actually use her voice to reply to him.

"Yes, I suppose it is. When you have to opportunity to obtain something so rare, it's always an investment that pays you back." She said haughtily, not bothering to even look at him before walking off to look at the next item. He followed, she knew he would.

"I understand that you have been in America." He stood by her side, fingering a diamond bracelet that was apparently crafted from the lost crown jewels.

"I have been. I was offered a wonderful opportunity to visit and I couldn't turn it down. New York City is truly a wonderful and alive place. I think it suited me quite well."

"I'm sure it did." He gave a small laugh and reached across her to add his bid to a collection of wands belonging to former Unspeakables, his hand brushing over her arm as he signed his name. "Were you going to inform me that you were back in Britain?" He asked, quickly, hoping to catch her off guard, but she had learned from a master so his fast question didn't knock her off balance too much.

"I honestly hadn't planned on it, Lucius. I've been quite busy since I got back from the States and truthfully, I can't think of any reason that we would need to see each other." Her hands were shaking slightly as she spoke and hoped that he hadn't noticed.

"Can't think of any reason, Hermione?" Lucius grabbed her arm firmly, but not enough to hurt, just enough to let her know that he wanted her attention and he wanted it now. "Are you even going to look at me?" He asked, roughly.

She steeled herself, not sure if she was ready to actually see him with her own eyes and not in her memories. She was afraid that she would melt, that all of her practice and hardening would be for nothing if she actually looked into his eyes. Would she see his betrayal? His lies?

_Breathe, Hermione. Just breathe._

His scent wrapped around her, causing her knees to feel slightly weak as she turned to look at him. He hadn't changed one bit. He was still Lucius Malfoy. Still regal and refined, still eloquent and strong and still the most handsome man she had ever seen. Time hadn't diminished what she had felt for him at all. She set her mouth into a relaxed but still firm line and tilted her head, whiskey colored eyes meeting molten silver.

She heard his quick intake of breath, but didn't acknowledge it. If she did, it could set her back.

"Still so beautiful." He said so softly that it was almost a whisper. She was sure that he didn't mean for her to hear it, but she did. She wouldn't comment on what she heard, she just simply stood there, locked into some sick kind of staring contest that was probably very bad for her heart.

After a minute, or an hour it seemed to her, he smiled at her. It was a roguish type of smile, although it didn't match his eyes. In those icy depths lurked the one emotion that she had never thought to even associate with Lucius Malfoy, guilt. She hoped it choked him.

"Well, it has been lovely to see you, Lucius. You'll have to excuse me if I don't feel like a trip down memory lane at this moment." She said with a cool edge to her voice, needing to get out of the reach of his skin and the sound of his voice. Her sanity depended on it.

She could tell that he was shocked at the changes in her. Before everything, even their marriage, she had still been extremely polite and considerate to him.

"Surely your date can wait a few minutes longer for you to return. After all, we haven't seen each other in such a long time and I would very much like to hear how you are doing."

"I'm sure that you would, but unfortunately I don't." With that, she turned and walked away from him, not bothering to look back. If she had, she was sure to have seen the slightly shocked look on his face as well as the hurt and love that radiated out of his being.

She reclaimed her seat and quickly took a drink of white wine that Theo had gotten for her, letting it send a trail of sweet numbness through her body.

"Alright there, love?" He asked concerned, having caught the exchange between the ex husband and wife.

"Fine, absolutely fine." She replied, squeezing his hand and trying to keep the tears that were slowly beginning to prick her eyes from coming forth. She would not cry. The new Hermione Granger was not weak.

"You did brilliantly." He told her, keeping the look that he had seen cross the elder Malfoy's face as she walked away to himself. "Are you ready for stage two?"

She nodded her approval as his name was called to the podium to make a speech about his new position. Hermione had some doubts about this part of her revenge, but she knew that it would work. She just hoped it was enough to make Lucius think about what he had done and just what he had lost.

She turned her head to watch Theo as he addressed the assembled crowd, proud of what he had accomplished in such a short time.

"Thank you, thank you." He said, gladly accepting the applause. "I am so happy to be back in Britain after my time in America and I look forward to sharing with you all of the knowledge that I learned from the exceptional team at St. Mary's. I know that we will all work together to bring the medical care at St. Mungo's to a higher level, providing our patients with state of the art expertise and exceptional care."

There was another round of applause and she smiled at him, pleased that he was so passionate about his work, even with the emotional difficulties he had faced throughout his life.

"None of this, however would be possible without the help from a few key individuals. I would like to thank Poppy Pomfrey who mentored me through school and helped me realize my dream. Augustus Pye who aided me in my research about Muggle medicines and Minerva McGonagall for giving me access to the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library to aide me in curse removal, counter curses and potions."

She knew it was coming, this was the moment that would lead her down a path that she couldn't turn away from. This was it. It was do or die. Theo looked at her for a moment, waiting for her consent which was a bright smile that he returned.

"Of course, none of this would be happening now if it wasn't for one particular individual. Would you come join me please?"

Hermione stood up and made her way to his side, grabbing the hand that was extended to her like a life line. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed his champagne flute off the podium.

"I would like to thank, Hermione Granger. She tolerates missed dinners, canceled vacations, on call duties and most certainly a lack of help with the housework." There was a collective laugh that rose up from those seated. "She is such a wonderful and amazing woman, supporting me through tough cases, hectic hours and of course, staffing issues. I don't know how she doesn't curse me herself, but I'm so glad that she doesn't. She's my rock, always encouraging me to be a better healer and a better man than I was the day before. I can't thank her enough for being in my life and bringing to it completion. She has given me so much hope in the time that we have been together and finally, **finally**, after many many months..." There were a few chuckles throughout the room as he left the room in suspense for just a few moments. "Finally, after many months, she has agreed to be my wife."

The applause were deafening as the assembled crowd congratulated them. She plastered a brilliant smile on her face and wrapped her arm around Theo, creating the poster image of a perfect couple.

Her eyes slowly scanned the room, finally landing on the man that she sought. His eyes were directly on her, devouring her while his mouth set into a line of displeasure and his body tense. She felt a shiver go through her as his eyes locked with hers and she wondered if perhaps she had chosen the wrong path. Should she have just tried to talk to him in all these months and work through their problems? Should she have just gone back to him that day at the lawyers and forgiven him for what he had done?

A small piece of paper slipping to the polished marble floors from her fingers.

With several chimes of silver on fine crystal, Theo leaned over and gave her a searing kiss. Yes, she thought, yes it was most definitely worth it as Lucius stood up from his table, throwing his napkin onto his plate and stormed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A Swelling Rage

Chapter 4

The first thing Hermione did the morning after the fundraiser was make an appointment at Draco Malfoy's office for twelve thirty. His secretary, an elderly witch named Hazel, had quickly gotten her in, still thinking that she was married to Lucius. She didn't bother to correct her and confuse the witch further.

"Why don't you take that delicious skirt off, make it join your shirt and sinful shoes on the floor and come join me in bed." Theo taunted, leaning back into the pillows with his arm behind his head. The white sheet was barely covering his waist and his muscled torso was very much exposed to her eyes. It was a tempting invitation, but she had other plans and even though it would be nice it wasn't on her agenda. She knew that he wouldn't mind.

"Can't I'm meeting with Draco at noon." She said, walking over and sitting next to him on the bed, offering him a kiss on the cheek instead. "Speaking of, did you order flowers for Astoria yet?"

"I did, they should have been delivered first thing this morning. And before you remind me, I made them promise that there would be no lilies in the arrangement."

She laughed, he knew her so well. It was almost too bad that there couldn't be anything further between them. She knew that if there ever could be, they literally would be perfect for one another as their minds worked along the same frequency. They were both obsessed with details and were perfectionists to their very cores.

"Good. I will stop and pick up a gift for them at Doux Bébé. I checked out their catalogue last night after you went to sleep and there is a gorgeous bedding set that I think they would like."

Hermione could see the concern growing in his eyes as she brought up the store and it touched her deeply. She counted herself lucky to have him in her life in whatever context that might be.

"Will you be alright going there on your own? I can join you if you would like." He offered, slipping his palm around hers and giving it an encouraging and sympathetic squeeze.

"I will be fine, really, I will. I can't live forever ignoring it. It's not healthy and it's most certainly not how I want to live my life. Besides, I know that your first shift is going to start in a few hours and I want you to get some sleep since you didn't let me get any last night." She grinned saucily at him.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I..."

She shushed him up by covering his mouth with the pillow. "Theodore Nott!" She exclaimed. "That's private."

"We are the only one's in this flat." His voice was muffled, but she was able to make that much out. She was sure that he said more, probably something about his trouser snake finding where it wanted to hibernate or some other drivel.

With a small wonder of wandless magic, he conjured up a white flag and started waving it around in a mad surrender. Only after another minute did she pull the pillow up and she was rewarded with his smirk.

"I never said that I would play fair, love and sometimes you make it too easy to wrinkle your feathers." He winked at her and gathered her in his arms, pulling her to lay against him although careful not to wrinkle her fine linen skirt and silk blouse. "Do you think that you will see him today?" He said softly, concerned that the trip to the shop would already be too much for her.

"I don't know. Honestly, Theo, I don't know if I can handle another encounter so soon after last night. He just gets under my skin and wears me down. I need to recharge my batteries for at least a day before going into battle with him again." She admitted, sliding her head under his chin and rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"He was pretty furious last night when I kissed you. I thought he would lose it with the engagement announcement, but I guess it was the kiss that sealed it. Did you see how he stormed out of there?" Theo commented, his fingers dancing across her arm as he spoke.

"I did and I can't believe that I was able to stay there and not chase after him. The old Hermione would have. She would have done anything to ease his pain or anger." She said, not sure if she felt bad for the old her or not. She was silent for a moment while she contemplated the thought. "Do you think he knows just exactly what he lost?" She asked, betraying her new self and allowing a bit of the old her to come through and show her insecurities.

She felt him take a deep breath and knew that he was thinking and formulating his words carefully so as not to hurt her further.

"I think that Malfoy doesn't know." He said truthfully. "If he did, he would have moved heaven and earth to make everything right with you."

"I don't know about that. It was such a difficult time for us at the time, maybe it was my fault. Sometimes I think... I don't know what I think anymore, Theo."

He sat up, pulling her with him to look her straight in the eye. "I don't want to hear you talk like that anymore. You weren't accountable for his actions that night and you weren't accountable for what happened after. He knew what you were going through and instead of being with you every step of the way, he took two steps back. I don't know if he just had a lapse in judgment or something else, but regardless, they were his actions and his sins. Not. Yours."

She wished in that moment that her heart didn't belong so completely to someone else because she would love to give it to this man. He was so good to her. Never asking for more than she could give and always happy with her, no matter which Hermione Granger she was. But, she knew, deep down, that even if she had her love to give, he wouldn't want it. Theodore Nott was even more damaged than her and she knew that he would never get over it. This whole relationship that they had was a convenience to him. Yes, he cared for her, enjoyed their time together and liked the comforts that came with having a woman in his life, but he would never love her, he would never love anyone.

"Now, I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense. You have your revenge to get on with so that you can pick up the pieces of your life and I need some sleep since some wildly wanton woman decided to use my body to exhaustion last night."

She grinned at him and kissed him one more time before slipping on her shoes and leaving the flat.

She made quick work at the store, picking up the items that she had earmarked in the catalogue as well as a few other things that were just for Astoria. She had them gift wrapped in pale blue paper with black ribbons. On a lark, she also bought a box of fine Romanian cigars for Draco to congratulate him on his virility. Hermione knew that Theo would take him out for an evening of brandies and stogies at their club, but she wanted something special for him that was just from her.

She did fine walking through the store until she came across a small white cradle. There was nothing spectacular about it. There was no fancy carvings or etchings and no extraordinary charms placed on it. It was just a small white cradle, plain in form and design, but it made her chest squeeze in pain. She turned away from it as the images rushed forth again. She took a deep breath and turned her eyes from the cradle and all that it represented. She was thankful that the queue to the till was short and she was out of there quickly.

With the packages shrunk into her black pebbled leather Tory Burch bag she walked to the public apparition site, landing in the foyer at Malfoy Industries less than two minutes later. A few of the employees recognized her from her efforts with the wizarding war and others recognized her as Lucius Malfoy's ex-wife or wife, depending on who you asked. There were of course several well wishes on her engagement as well as she made her way to Draco's office on the top level of the eight story building.

Hazel, Draco's secretary, wrapped her in her thin arms almost as soon as she walked in the door. The poor woman was so old that she could barely see and hear even less. Hermione knew that Draco wouldn't fire her as long as she wished to continue working and was certain that he did most of his administrative tasks himself so as to not put extra strain on his darling secretary.

"It's so wonderful to see you, dear." Hazel said sweetly, offering her a tea while Draco finished his meeting. "I was telling the young Malfoy the other day that I was surprised that you weren't providing us with more little Malfoy's to run around the office and one day take over the reigns of this company."

"Well, Hazel, the thing is that..." She started to explain, but the elderly woman just gave a small dismissive wave of her hand and smiled.

"These things can take time, especially with an older wizard. Now, my husband Tom. Well, before he passed, Merlin rest his soul, he swore by a concoction of frog spawn, poppy snaps, ginseng, bayberry and molted eel to help him keep it up and lasting."

Hermione knew that her cheeks were turning bright red and hoped that Draco would be finished with his meeting soon so that she didn't need to hear anymore about this dear old woman's sexual life. As if Merlin answered her prayers, the door to Draco's office suite opened and he stepped out. He gave her a quick wink to let her know that he knew she was there. He shook hands with the wizards in front of them and wished them a good afternoon as they stepped into the private floo.

"Pompous gits." He said, turning to her as soon as they were all through and gone. "Honestly!"

She chuckled and thanked Hazel for the tea as Draco ushered her into his office. "I was literally about to barge into your office and tell everyone to leave. Hazel was basically asking me if Lucius had problems getting it up and proceeded to tell me a vile potion that would help. The last I knew, your father didn't have any problems getting it up for me or for anyone else."

"Are you taking the mickey out of my sweet old secretary, Hermione Granger?" He asked, ignoring her comment about his father and storing it for later. He gestured to the front of his desk as she sat down into a chair and sat her bag delicately on the ground. He on the other hand simply plopped onto the side of his desk and started swinging his foot and looking at his reflection in his extremely shiny Italian leather shoes. "I have to tell you, I'm quite partial to her."

"Oh, I know. Hazel is a dear, the only woman who will truly love you for you... all that good stuff." He laughed along with her and told her about the time that Hazel had booked him three meetings at the same time because she had kept misplacing his calender.

"Needless to say, my gentle heart just doesn't have it in it to let her go. Besides, I think I keep her young." He whispered conspiratorially. "So, did you tell her the real reason that you weren't popping out Malfoy babies by the year?"

She sighed and shook her head no. "I didn't have the heart and I would hate to dash all of her dreams."

"Apparently my father doesn't have the heart either. He never corrects anyone when they ask him how the little wifey is doing. Why do you think that is?" He raised a pale eyebrow at her, hoping to get a reaction out of her, but he was met with a stony face that brokered no comment. "So, that's how it's going to be, huh? My poor father is all forgotten now that you are engaged to the good doctor, eh?"

"I think that you don't know me very well anymore, Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger is different now and has plans that your father could never dream of." She smirked while her eyes gleamed wickedly in the afternoon sun.

"Oh really?" He asked, intrigued by the woman that his friend had become, but he worried about what she would do to his father. He had the feeling that she was out for one thing and it didn't involve and immediate reconciliation with his father. He wondered momentarily if somehow, this was all his fault. "Do tell."

"It wouldn't be very Slytherin of me to tell, now would it? I've learned a lot since I've been gone and I intend to use everything I have learned."

"Look, Granger, I know that you are all on this super witch, or bitch, kind of thing, but I really don't want to see my father hurt." At her questioning glance, he continued. "I don't know what he did to you and I'm sure that you have every reason to get back at him, but please, for me, don't damage him too much. I need him to be a grandfather."

"I have no intention of causing permanent harm to him Draco. Honestly, the only thing that I had planned was seeing his face last night when we announced our engagement. That was enough for me." She told him, putting on her most angelic face.

"Oh, you're good." He laughed, seeing through her lie. "You're going to have to do a little bit better than that if you want to fool my father with your lies. But really, that was a good try. So, do you want to tell me why you're really here? Not that I don't love having you visit, but I do have a mountain of work to do since my sweet secretary isn't really up to it."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about and bring you these." She said, reaching into her purse and pulling out the gifts she had brought, enlarging them to their natural size. "For Astoria," she said, handing him the packages and then handing him the cigars. "And these are for you. From. Me. Don't believe Theo if you tell him about them and he tries to take credit for them."

"Thank you." He took the packages from her and set them on the coffee table in front of his sofa. The box of cigars though, went on the opposite corner of his desk.

"How do you plan on managing your position when Astoria has the baby?" She asked him bluntly, crossing her legs and leaning forward a bit, her business mask firmly in place.

"I can't even think that far ahead. We are so busy right now and I've got about a million contracts and acquisitions to go through." He admitted, rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache. "Astoria wants me to be home everyday by six and she hates it when I bring work home. It's a mess and I haven't found anyone qualified to take over for me when the baby comes. I would like to take a couple months off to bond with my daughter, but I don't see how I can do that with this mountain of a mess in front of me."

"How would you feel if I came to work with you?" She asked, offering her assistance, knowing that there was no way he could refuse.

"You would do that?" He asked, clearly surprised but then his logical brain started working causing him to narrow his gaze at her, sure that there was more to it than that. "What's the catch?"

"No catch." She promised, although mentally she had her fingers crossed. "I'm tired of not working and with Theo just taking over at the hospital he will be working a lot of hours. I don't want to walk in circles around the flat all day long by myself. Plus, I need a challenge. You know that you aren't going to tell me no." She said confidently.

She had him there and they both knew it. There wasn't anyone better to fill his shoes than her. She knew all the ins and outs of Malfoy Industries, along with several of their clients.

"You know that you will have to work with my father on a daily basis, don't you?" At her nod, he continued. "That's not going to be a problem for you, is it?"

"I'm over your father," she lied. "I simply need something to do that pays well and will keep my brain working. Besides, your father and I are adults. I'm sure that we can find a way to work together."

He was skeptical, she could tell, but he was going to relent.

"I'm telling you now that my father is still in love with you. And I can also tell you that I know your engagement is a load of flubberworm dung. You could get married fifty times over the next twenty years and none of your husbands will hold a candle to what I'm wagering you still feel for my father."

"I fail to see how this has anything to do with you giving me the job, Draco." She responded coldly.

"It has nothing to do with the job, I'm just letting you know that I know and you have just confirmed it for me." He winked at her, probably feeling quite superior with his twisted logic. "You can start right now."

With that, he threw a manilla folder at her and walked around his desk and lit one of the fine cigars she had brought him.

"Draco," she admonished him while waving her hand at the smoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized and then extended his lighter and the box to her. "It's terribly bad form of me to not offer."

"I really don't know what Astoria see's in you." She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes while tossing the folder back at him to land square on his chest. "Where will my office be? You can't expect me to really work in your office, do you?"

"Oh no, Granger dear. I'm just keeping you hidden until the right moment. I can't wait to see the look on my father's face when he realizes that you're going to be here everyday, just out of his reach." He waxed, apparently pleased with his genius. "I'm thinking that you should have the office right next to his."

"Perfect!" She exclaimed, throwing the folder back at him. "I will start first thing in the morning. Owl me my private floo address and I'll bring donuts with me and stop in and give you first choice."

She gathered up her bag and walked over to his floo, but he stopped her just as she put the powder in her hand.

"I meant what I said, Hermione. Don't make choices that you can't come back from." He said, his tone serious and not joking in the least.

His words should have struck a note with her, but they didn't. She wondered briefly though, as she called out to her address, if it was possible that she was losing everything that was her in her quest for revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the very late update. I didn't even realize that I had chapters done and waiting to be uploaded. Will try and update more frequently. I own nothing of the character and story. All people and places belong to JKR._

A Swelling Rage  
Chapter 5

His office had a pretty view, he thought, for the hundredth time that day as he took a long drink of his now watered down whiskey. The burn that he felt since opening up the new bottle the night before had long since gone away and he was left with a heavy drunken numbness and an off kilter view of the teeming streets of London.

With the alcohol making his head swim, he slowly lowered his heavy body into his favorite wing chair across from the floor to ceiling windows and brought his hand to his face. He felt for all the world like a man well beyond his years.

He hated his life. That was all there was to it.

Lucius Malfoy, the man who held the world on a string, hated and abhorred his life. He drew no pleasure from his luxurious home and fine goods. His immense wealth, power and prosperous company offered him no thrill or happiness to ease the loneliness and regret that had become his constant and loyal friend. The only joys in life left to him were his son and his liquor. Most days he enjoyed the liquor more, his son had too many opinions that he hadn't learned to keep to himself.

Taking another sip, his fingers went into his pocket and fingered a single piece of paper. It was worn and soft from the thousands of times he had touched and rubbed his fingers over it's once crisp texture. He knew every single word of that nondescript black text. He could see with his mind's eye the flourished curve of the signature at the bottom, the thick type that made up the body and their names joined at the top. The paper that meant so much to him now had once contained his dreams, his hopes. But, like all things it had turned into a cruel trick of fate and one that had been well played. The paper however, still meant everything to him.

He felt his chest constrict again as the words ran before his eyes on a loop. He had been a fool, such a damned arrogant fool.

He had it all, every single thing that a man could ever want, his secret dreams a living reality. His son had grown into a good man, a better man than his father could ever hope to be and they were alive, so alive with life and promise. He had a good woman and was finally free from the nightmare that had been his life for so long. His wife, his wonderful Hermione, was beautiful and kind, thoughtful and brave. She was quick as a snap and smarter than him, although he would never admit that to her. She challenged him every day, helping him make peace with his past and move towards a brighter future. She was everything. She had been his salvation.

"_But she wasn't enough for you, was she? You wanted the one thing that she couldn't give you and then when she did, you had already moved on."_

He hated and loathed himself now.

To the world outside, he was much as he had always been, hard and ruthless but behind closed doors... behind those doors he was in shambles and didn't give a hippogriff's arse one way or another about anything besides his own deep and all encompassing pain, which he knew he had brought upon himself.

He was living in a dark and cold pit, one that he admittedly knew that he didn't deserve to escape from. Not after what he had done to her, what he had done to them.

"Mr. Malfoy? Your son is here." His intercom buzzed through his alcohol sodden haze.

Lucius normally would have been concerned about the state of the office and the state of himself, but today, he wasn't. He deserved this one day, possibly longer depending on how long his liquor supply held out to be miserable and a total mess. She had moved on and was going to belong to someone else, so why should he care that his diamond cufflinks were laying in the middle of the floor or that his suit coat was ruffled and hanging lazily over his desk. He didn't give one iota that his hair was a frizzy, rumpled semblance of his usual straight and luminous locks or that his eyes were bloodshot and swollen. He hadn't eaten, shaved or even showered in three days. He was buzzed, dirty and possibly high from the noxious fumes his body was giving off. In his high handed opinion, he was just being himself. His insides reflecting on his outsides.

At the thought, he gave a very undignified snort and reached out for the bottle, having decided that a glass would only slow the process of the liquor absorbing into his bloodstream.

Draco walked into his office, smirk firmly in place with all the swagger of a prince that he had taught him to be. Lucius watched his one and only son look around the room, his pointed nose turned up slightly in disgust.

It struck him briefly that his son was the only one left who cared about him, the only one who held a spot in their heart for him. He had single-handedly destroyed every relationship except this one. It was a miserable thought to have and even he recognized just how sad and pathetic it made him.

His progeny wondered about the room, straightening a painting here, picking up a bottle there and playing at a picture of domesticity that he would never be.

"What do you want, Draco?" He asked, his usually cutting voice sounding like a bullfrogs croak, and a slurred one at that.

"Oh, nothing important." He drawled, his voice the epitome of nonchalance as he ran a long finger over the opened vintages that were covered in dust except for where his fingers had grasped." I just thought I would see how my dear father is doing on this lovely London afternoon." Draco said, turning away from the bottles and lowering himself without a care onto the opposite armchair and putting his feet up on the low table between them.

Lucius would have rolled his eyes at his son's blasé attitude, but he was afraid that if he did he might expel three nights worth of liquor on his prized Aubusson rug. Instead, he sat there, nursing his drink like mothers milk and feeling the beginning of a headache.

"As you can see, I'm doing fine. " He told his son curtly, hoping that the boy would leave soon so that he could finish wallowing in his guilt and move on with his life, just like she had done.

"I can see that." Draco said sarcastically as he lounged back into his seat and took in his surroundings. "Fine enough that you opened the '46 Macallan? Thought you said it was for a special occasion, so to what are you celebrating?"

"None of your damned business," He bit back, "and if you want to see a dime of your inheritance you would do well to not mention it again."

"Touche, father. Touche." His son replied in a superior tone that set his teeth on edge. He was glad that his son was able to see humor in his present state.

"I have other things to see to today, Draco. It would be much appreciated if you would get to the reason for your visit so that I can get to doing them."

Knowing exactly what had put his dear father in such a mood, Draco relented and eased up on the poor man. It had to be a blow to his ever large ego that he had been divorced by not only one but two wives and they had both moved on with younger and equally impressive men. "There are just a few things I wanted to touch base and speak with you about."

"Oh," Lucius replied, raising a perfectly arched brow while trying to clear the drink from his mind. "What about?"

"I'm going to take some time off to spend with Astoria before the baby is born. I canceled our trip to Rome last month and only made it to half of our vacation in Prague in January."

"When were you thinking of leaving" He asked calmly, although he was vaguely sure of what was on their schedules over the next few months. Business, it seemed, was the only thing that he excelled at especially seeing as how in his state it was the only thing in his life that was flourishing under his hands.

"Tomorrow, actually." Draco grinned, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smile.

"Tomorrow?! That's quite sudden. Can you not wait a week a two?" Lucius asked, his eyebrows setting into a deep furrow as he contemplated on who in the company would be qualified to take over for Draco temporarily and if he would have the mental aptitude to take on the extra work in his current state. Blaize Zabini, while only being a consultant would have the knowledge to step into the position and handle the work load without having his hand held. The boy had been tutored groomed for business along with Draco due to the lack of a father figure as a favor to Marie Zabini.

"No, I can't. I've already informed Astoria that we will be leaving for the International Portkey Terminal at six in the morning and spending the remainder of her pregnancy in Greece. She's been looking a bit pale lately and feeling a bit under the weather. I think that some time in the Mediterranean will do her a world of good."

He perked up a bit more at the information his son imparted about his daughter in law. Astoria was a fine woman. She kept his son in line and on the straight and narrow. She was a godsend in his mind. Lucius had always told Narcissa that while Draco was a fine boy, he needed a firmer hand to keep him in control. He was sure that Astoria had an iron fist.

"Has she been to the healer? Are her and the baby okay?" He was concerned, but not overly so. If his daughter in law or unborn child were in any danger Draco would be with them instead of at the office.

"No, no. She really is fine. I'm thinking that it's more of an act than anything else. Astoria has maintained a very healthy lifestyle since finding out that we were going to have a baby. She and the baby are both in perfect health. You know how women can be when they feel that a Malfoy man is neglecting his wife's every need."

Draco wiggled his eyebrows in suggestion and laughed. Lucius felt his body relax and soon meet his son's smirk with one of his own.

"Well, I wish you a joyful trip." He laughed while wondering if maybe he should take some time off to finally lay to rest the entirety of his most recent past. "I would appreciate it if you would floo call Blaize Zabini and see if he would be interested in stepping in while you are gone. With the merger coming up, I would hate to be short staffed."

"Oh, there is no need." Draco said reassuringly, although Lucius could detect a smirk in the smile his son was giving making him feel that some kind of mischief was afoot. Perhaps, though, it was just all the liquor he had consumed playing a trick on him. "I have already taken care of finding myself a replacement. They were more than willing to start immediately and have already begun briefing themselves on the particulars of our projects."

Lucius was impressed. It wasn't very often that Draco took such initiative. His son was more of a '_fly by the seat of his pants_' kind of person as Hermione would so eloquently phrase it. He wasn't prone to having a back up plan by any means.

"Who will be taking over for you, then, if not Zabini?" He asked curious to know who his son thought would be qualified enough to help run the company while he was gone.

"Someone over qualified and very much over paid." Draco laughed, obviously enjoying some kind of private joke that Lucius himself was not privy to. "Honestly, Father, I have chosen the only person in the world who can do the job that I need them to do."

"Now, I would appreciate it if you would let him do his work in peace and not barge into his office and demand to know the entirety of his life causing the work to slow. I know that at the moment you are mostly likely perfectly content to let the company go to seed along with the rest of your life, but I'm a working man and I will need to start providing for a family soon." He said, for all the world acting like a beggar's son with his cup out and not the disgustingly wealthy heir to a staggering fortune that he was.

Only a few minutes later and more than a few raunchy jokes at Lucius' expense, Draco strutted out of the room, whistling a little ditty and winking at some of the ladies on the administrative staff.

Lucius immediately called his assistant into his office. Swaying on his feet as he stood, attempting to achieve a menacing stance.

"Do you know who is taking up Head of Mergers and Acquisitions for Draco?"

His assistant, a boy fresh out of his internship, looked at him with wide, fearful blue eyes. "I…I don't know, sir."

"Is it not in your job description to anticipate what I will need and want? With a new high level employee, you should already be on top of things, handing me a thick folder with all their credentials and information. I fail to see you handing that folder to me now or even knowing who I am talking about." Lucius strummed his fingers on the chair with impatience. "Come on, boy. I'm sure that you listen to the gossip that floats around these halls, so tell me, who is the new Head?"

"Sir, I haven't heard a word. As far as I know, Mr. Malfoy has three meetings this week, a healer appointment for Mrs. Malfoy, a charity event for the Hogwarts Enrichment Fund and tea with his secretary on Wednesday, apparently she's making a trip into muggle London and picked up a very nice Rose Congou and is making him the little strawberry shortbread cakes he likes."

"Thank you for prattling off my son's itinerary and wasting my time, when you should have already been finding out who the new head is and having their full CV on my desk." Lucius sighed heavily and rubbed his now throbbing temple. "Get me some strong tea and Instant Nerve Relief potion as I will apparently need to do my assistants job as well as run the whole of the company."

He thought for a moment that the boy would run out of the room crying but to his extreme disappointment and begrudging admiration, all he got was some slightly watery eyes and a quiet exit.

To make himself presentable, he stepped into his en suite bathroom and washed three days of drink and stink from his body. The warm water helped ease some of the tension in his head but he would need something else to clear the red from his eyes. He dried off with a fluffy white towel and cast a quick charm to dry his hair and return it to it's normal pristine condition.

He had dragged his body into a dark blue pinstripe suit and was attempting to knot his tie when his assistant returned. He accepted the headache potion with barked thanks. It worked quickly and within minutes he portrayed the image of what people thought him to be- immaculate, powerful and intimidating.

He downed his hot tea quickly, leaving the cup on his assistants desk before making his way through the labyrinth of halls until he reached the Human Resources department. The animated chatter ceased as soon as he walked into the room of cubicles that smelled of stale coffee and ink. Without knocking or checking in with the shocked secretary, he walked into the main office of the department. Behind a small desk, Percy Weasley looked on with his mouth wide open as the head of the company walked into his office, an impatient look on his patrician features.

"I assume that my assistant has already sent you a missive requesting the information about our new Head of Merges and Acquisitions." He spoke in an authoritative tone that brokered no refusal.

The redhead's eyes were bulging behind his glasses, making him resemble a frightened chihuahua that Narcissa had once owned.

"Well?" He asked, tapping his foot on the serviceable tile that was a far cry from the luxurious opulence of his own office. "I need his CV, letters of recommendation and planned projects."

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm ssss...ooo... sorry," Weasley stuttered, attempting to speak and think at the same time. The kid had a brilliant mind and was a stickler for the rules, which was why he had hired him, but the boy had absolutely no backbone to speak of. "I received your request, but was un...un... unable to find any information about the M and A replacement. I'm assuming that they were hired on the spot without any documentation or paperwork. I ccc...can however tell you that the executive office right next to yours was cleaned this morning."

Lucius curled his lip into a menacing sneer and turned with a sharp click of his heel on the tile. The boy behind him let out a yelp and it turned his heart warm. He still had it.

"I expect that you will not be so lax in our rules and regulations next time. I'm disappointed, Weasley, very disappointed." He said, walking out the door with nary a glance behind him as Weasley's squeak of _yes, sir_ followed him.

He felt confident as he strode down the hallway, feeling more like the _him_ that he used to be, the man he was before her. He wondered, only for a moment, if he could lay to rest the parts of himself that she had awakened that now plagued him so. He thought, however foolishly, that maybe if he could, he might be able to live without her.


	6. Chapter 6

Most definitely not where I intended on this chapter going, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging with the questions any longer. Six chapters in without the reasons behind a lot of things was more than enough torture I think. :) So, with that in mind, I hope that you don't mind that the story structure has now been changed from how I originally intended. Please enjoy and thanks for reading.

DISCLAIMER: _All characters and canon situations belong to JK Rowling and I make no money from the writing or publishing of this story._

* * *

A Swelling Rage

Chapter 6

It felt good to be back at a job, she thought. She found it freeing the monotony of the tasks set before her. Each one had a purpose, a beginning, a middle and end point. The carefully worded contracts and proposals laid out before her on her new desk all made sense and helped keep her distracted from the life and path she was on.

Hermione was happy, she supposed, being back at work after such a lengthy period of time just trying to live day by day in New York. Obviously, a Malfoy company wasn't where she would have dreamed of working, but it did serve her purpose. And with that in mind she allowed a smile to grace her lips and went back to the lengthy worded contract in front of her.

When the clock struck noon she gathered up her mobile and slipped her shoes on, setting aside her perfectly detailed notes away from her outbox. She had planned on having lunch with Theo, but he had floo called, having to cancel due to a patient emergency. She had understood, but was now slightly unsure. She didn't want to go down to the staff cafeteria nor out into Diagon Alley, however her stomache was rumbling with a passion and she knew that she needed to address it before continuing to work and make mistakes. Her job might be about her revenge, but she had promised herself that she would actually do the job well and ease some of the strain on her friend.

As she was about to leave through the floo to her flat, her office door opened widely and in stepped Draco.

"Headed out for lunch?" He asked with an enthusiasm that made her tired just thinking about. "I'm starving."

Stepping back from the fireplace she surveyed him again with her eyes. She still couldn't believe just how much he resembled his father. She had always known that Malfoy genes won out, but Draco had always favored Narcissa more than Lucius. However, standing before her in his finely tailored black suit, longer blonde hair and signature smirk, he was a younger, albeit leaner replica. She just hoped that he would not turn out to be the type of man his father had turned into. Astoria deserved better than that, all women did.

"I was about to." She said, her stomache as if on cue giving another growl as she thought of the turkey sandwich she had planned on having. "Would you like to join me? I'm just popping over to the flat to fix a little something. I know we've got some good cold cut selections and a bit of pasta salad. I would be more than happy to share."

"How about you allow me to treat you to a nice meal instead?" He proposed, an excited smile on his face.

"Spring for that new French place in Hogsmeade and you've got yourself a deal."

"Deal. I have to pop in on Astoria and will meet you there in fifteen." He sauntered out of the office as quickly as he arrived, whistling as he went. She envied him, she really did.

She made it to the restaurant within minutes and quickly set about securing them a table. It didn't take much, a bit of flattery and some demure smiles helped her to get a nice corner spot in the bustling cafe. It also didn't hurt when she told the maitre d' her name and coupled with Malfoy, it was like taking candy from a baby. Ordinarily Hermione would have felt guilty but the queue was quite long and she was ravenous.

She didn't have to wait long for Draco, he showed up exactly when he said he would and just in time for a basket of freshly made bread and their drinks. She took a sip of the chilled wine as she watched him navigate his way through the busy restaurant.

"Bloody crazy in here." He commented, slipping his suit jacket off and resting it on the back of his chair. "Ah, gin and tonic, my favorite. Thanks."

He started to take a sip from his drink before pausing and raising his glass to her. "A toast?"

She smiled at him, genuinely happy to see him again after so many months abroad. She raised her glass and waited for him. "I think that would be appropriate. But, " she shot him a narrow look, "no jokes about my hair, the Weasley's _or _Potter's. Oh and nothing raunchy. We aren't in a Knockturn Alley brothel."

"Okay..." He grinned, his eyes squinting as he tried to formulate what he was going to say. "You really make it difficult for a man, did you know that?"

"So I've been told." She laughed.

"To the unexpected turn of the dice." He said, tilting his tumbler towards hers.

She raised an eyebrow at him but then rolled her eyes. Draco Malfoy was just too much of an odd character to ever understand. With a grin, she touched her glass to his. "To the unexpect..."

Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of another blonde head moving through the crowd. It couldn't be... he wouldn't. She wasn't ready yet, she wasn't prepared. Their meetings were supposed to be on certain terms, her terms in fact.

"What are you playing at you rotten ferret?" She asked through clenched teeth, narrowing her eyes at the man across from her while keeping the other man who was confidently making his way towards them in her peripherals.

"I love you both, Hermione. I want my family back." Draco whispered, his words sad but full of hope. "I can see the road you're taking and I don't want to see you go down that path. There are other ways. You can be happy again, together."

"There is no family anymore, Draco. Your father made it quite clear that there wouldn't ever be. Why are you doing this?" She demanded but her time had run out, he was almost to her table and she knew that Draco wouldn't talk about it anymore, not with his father so close to them. She considered walking out but the thought of Lucius having the upper hand was just too much. She couldn't afford that, she couldn't show even a sliver of weakness. If she did Lucius would win and she would be lost. Instead, she squared her shoulders as Theo had taught her and locked her emotions down. She would not be weak.

All too soon Lucius was taking a seat at their table and ordering himself a glass of wine. She could feel his eyes pouring over, trying to see into her or at least get her to look at him. Taking a dainty sip of her wine she acknowledged him by a slight appraisal with her eyes and a delicate lift of her brow before turning away from him and glancing down at the menu, effectively dismissing him no matter how much she longed to look at him.

"So glad you could join us, Father. I didn't think you would be able to given the state you were in this morning." Draco finally spoke up upon seeing the way his father's face fell as the woman he loved greeted him with cool disregard.

"You said it was important and now I see why. Hello, Hermione." He said her name softly as if savoring the feel of it on his tongue.

His silken voice washed over her and again she felt that old familiar feeling of falling into him. His voice, after all this time could still evoke so many feelings and memories within her. And there were many. There had been so much love and devotion between them. They had been so happy, everything that they had wanted was finally within their fingertips only a hairsbreadth away. All they had to do was just reach a little higher and it would have been theirs.

She snapped back to reality, her heart pounding so viciously that she could hear it in her ears. It had all been within reach and he destroyed it. Maybe he had never truly shared her dreams, maybe the things that they had hoped for were all just a joke to him, a cruel joke made to simply win her over. Her features turned cold as she turned to address him.

"Hello, Lucius. How nice of you to come." She met his eyes and continued to speak in a deadpan, professional tone. "I was just telling Draco about how we should have thought to ask you to lunch now that we will all be working together on a daily basis."

At his surprised face she couldn't help the thrill that went through her at catching him off guard. It was delicious and gave her the confidence to continue as he obviously had no idea that she was now working at the company.

"I was planning on setting up a meeting with your assistant so that we could go over the contracts for the Foxwood Book acquisition. Whoever wrote up the draft needs to take a brush up course in law as well as grammar. It was atrocious."

It appeared that her ex-husband had lost the ability to speak and she inwardly smiled and resumed talking shop.

"Also, if the workload is this heavy being share between Draco and I, I will require an assistant or a secretary. I can start scheduling interviews within the next few days." She finished confidently. She really would need an assistant. The workload was a bit on the extreme side and she knew that Draco, for all his joking, wouldn't skivvy off. Lucius had instilled in him the same strong work ethic that he himself had. It was one of the things that had initially drew her to him. Despite his actions during the war, when it was all over he went back to work to rebuild despite the odds and obstacles that worked against him.

"About that, Hermione." Draco spoke up. "I forgot to mention to you that I will not be sharing the workload with you."

Hermione's smile faltered for a moment while Draco's grew. He knew, he must have know what she was up to. And if he did, there was a high possibility that Lucius did too.

"Astoria has been a little under the weather and with you coming on board, I figured that now would be the perfect time to take some vacation. I'm going to be a father, you know." He finished, a devilish and saccharin sweet smirk on his face.

Lucius caught her eye and smiled that slow and deliberately seductive smile as he finally caught up to speed on the happenings around him. He relaxed further into the table and she could feel him studying her, ready to hear just how she would react. But she was good. She could handle anything thrown her way.

"Lovely. I am sure that we will be able to work well together." She said, looking straight at him as she absentmindedly twisted her new engagement ring on her finger.

His face turned murderous and she tracked his gaze, Draco had obviously been forgotten.

"So, you have moved on?" Lucius asked venomously causing a shiver to run up her spine. She had always been taught not to taunt a snake and she had a feeling she was about to find out why. "With... Theodore Nott?"

"I have." She replied evenly, not giving into the warning in her head that was letting her know that she was about to open the lid on a chest that should forever remain shut. "When I went to America, things just fell into place. Theo gives so much of himself to his patients and staff without asking anything in return. His loyalty and friendship know no bounds and I couldn't help but fall in love with him."

Hermione almost believed her own words and she hoped that he might too because if he did it would feel like an iron rod right into his heart because that was what he had done to her on that night. He had taken every single hope and dream that she had had and destroyed them beyond repair.

"His friendship and loyalty, his friendship and loyalty." Lucius repeated softly, dangerously as if weighing her words.

She held her breath and amazingly her composure as she waited for him to speak.

"And what about us?" He asked sternly, his eyes turning molten silver as the rest of the restaurant finally faded away. "Did you so easily fall out of love with me?"

"You made it _very_ easy to fall out of love with you, Lucius or do you not remember? She bit back, not giving much care to their surroundings or her plan.

At his pained expression she laughed.

"Did you think that I would sit around pining for you after what you did to me? To us? Of course I've moved on, how could I not?" She leveled him with an icy stare. "How could I not move on with a man who is _everything_ that you're not?"

"Perhaps this isn't the place for this discussion." Draco's voice chimed in, barely registering in her mind.

"Everything that I'm not?" Lucius asked, completely dismissing his son as his pale cheeks flushed in anger. "Theodore Nott is a boy, a little boy who will never be able to show or give you what you need."

"And you think you can?" She was heated, so angry she was shaking. She had lost control of the careful facade that had perfected. "Can you even acknowledge to yourself what you did? Have you even given a single thought to what we lost?"

She could feel hot tears poke at her eyes, slowly soaking her lashes. She didn't want them to fall, didn't want him to have proof of just how much he had wounded and tore her apart. With the presence of those unshed tears she knew that all of her work over the past months had been for nothing. She wasn't the new Hermione Granger no matter how badly she wanted to be. She would give anything at this moment to be the heartless and cold woman that she had learned to portray. If she was, she wouldn't feel this agony.

"Just say it." She goaded, her hatred and despair boiling to the surface as the first tear slipped lose, slowly streaking down her cheek leaving a burning trail of humiliation behind it. "Just say exactly what we lost so that we can stop having this absurd conversation and get back to work."

For the first time in her life she saw Lucius Malfoy crumple. His face devoid of colour and his eyes expressing the one emotion she never thought she would see, regret.

"Say it." She sneered at him as her voice grew and shook with rage. "I want to hear you say it."

"A baby." His words were soft and they tore through her heart.

She watched as he drew a piece of paper from his pocket and laid it before her, smoothing out the edges that had become worn and yellowed.

Hermione closed her eyes tight, praying that the woman she wanted to be would come through for her. She needed the courage of who she had been the other night or else she wouldn't come out on the other side of this as the victor.

_White lilies. Her coat laying behind her on the floor. Her future, their future about to happen._

She didn't need to see the words to know how they would read. She knew what it said.

Magic, especially dark magic was subject to trends and it seemed that she had been subjected to some very dark and very archaic magic during the war. It was a not known fact to anyone, outside of her, Lucius and a team of healers that knew just what type of magic she had been subjected to.

Throughout their marriage the one thing that they had both longed for with all their beings was a child, a perfect blend of their love, magic and selves. It was something that they desired above all else. And, after almost a year of trying they were at the point of despair. A few tests with a healer confirmed just what they had been afraid of, she had been cursed by Bellatrix Lestrange in those last moments at the Manor. She would never be able to give Lucius the only other thing he wanted besides her love, a baby.

The curse was cruel and meant to take away the very thing that she craved most in the world. For months and months they met with healers and curse breakers but there was no breakthrough. With every month that passed the toll it had taken on their marriage increased until Lucius began to slowly distance himself from her and from them.

_Diamonds sparkling in the candle light. His lips pressing against her golden flesh._

And just when they had given up hope, it happened.

Hermione lifted her eyes to meet his. A cold detachment settling over her. She slid the paper, now only registering as a white blank page, back over to him, not even sparing it a glance or thought before turning to Draco and addressing him calmly.

"Please have Hazel send me the work you have waiting and I will get started on it immediately. I'm quite confident that I will be able to complete it in a timely manner so as to avoid any deadlines while still leaving some time in the case that an issue should arise. I will also need access to your diary so that I can transfer your appointments to mine starting tomorrow. It would also be very helpful to me if you could send over a list of employees that are ready to move up or interns that have been on a waiting list."

Draco said nothing, simply nodding his head, his eyes locked on his Lucius' as if trying to figure out which way the world was turning or if it had stopped all together.

She gathered up her purse and stood to leave, finally at peace with the path she was on.

"Would you like to order, Miss?" A waiter asked, finally stepping up to their table.

"No, thank you. I've something to attend to." She said politely before turning to leave. "Please excuse me, gentlemen. I had quite forgotten that I have a lunch waiting for me at the office."

It was a pathetic excuse even she acknowledged that, but it was the best she could come up with. She needed to get away before she could take another look at him and succumb to her weaknesses. Without a second glance she made her way through the now silent cafe, all eyes on her, some showing pity and others disbelief at what they had just witnessed. The first thing she did when she reached the doors was reach into her bag and pull out her mobile and dial. It rang three times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" His voice was soft, soothing, everything that she needed. He couldn't offer her her dreams, but he could offer her the one thing that she could never have with anyone else, a future. "Hermione?"

"Theo?" She breathed a sight of relief. She would have her revenge and she would become the woman who had stood in her place the night of the gala. Lucius had given her everything that she needed to continue without even knowing it. "What time will you be home?"


End file.
